


It got us here.

by misswritingobsessed



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Comfort, F/M, Family, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 01:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswritingobsessed/pseuds/misswritingobsessed
Summary: “It got us here, didn’t it?”





	It got us here.

**Author's Note:**

> Forgot this was sitting on my laptop. Cute little future fic to mend my still broken heart.   
> I do hope it's not awful.   
> (I did spell check, I promise, but some mistakes may have been missed.)

David smiled to himself, something which he found himself doing a lot in recent months. Finally, things had settled down, the kids had settled into a new school, he’d settled into a new routine, and Julia, well, she was alive and well.

It had been just over a year since the bombing, since everything seemed to fall apart in a matter of moments, only for his suffering to be prolonged to weeks and then for her to show up at his flat, breathing, with a fully scripted apology and explanation that got lost under the kisses they shared.

“I can feel you staring at me.” Julia’s voice broke him out of his thoughts, the smile on his face never faltering, his eyes focusing on where she was in front of the fire doing some yoga pose that he’d never heard of.

David took a step into the open plan living room, one of the things both he and Julia had fallen in love with when it came to buying the place. Now, it had been theirs for close to a year, the bare walls were full of personal photographs, the kitchen was littered with dishes that the kids hadn’t cleaned up, the wall of glass was full of Christmas stickers and in the corner stood the Christmas tree that had gone up a few days before, and every inch of the converted barn felt like home.

“Sorry, love,” He said, moving to sit down on the sofa behind her.

“Thinking about anything good? Or how to punish the kids for not keeping up with the chores?” Julia asked, joining him, cuddling into his side, her little yoga session forgotten about.

“They’re playing upstairs, and it’s the first time in weeks that they’re not shouting at each other, so I think I’ll leave them be. Hard to think,” He paused, wondering how to put it. “This time last year, everything was so different.”

Julia chuckled, “Different seems like a very weak word for this time last year.”

“I guess it does.” David agreed, wrapping his arm around her pulling her a little closer.

“But, I can’t say it was all bad. Maybe nearly dying, and maybe the whole not seeing you for so long, but it got us here, Christmas in a house in the middle of the Scottish Highlands with no one to bother us, kids are happy, snow is falling,”

David nodded along to what she was saying. “All you’ve ever wanted?” He asked.

He was smiling still, a little amusement in his voice.

“Yes, actually.”

David moved his head to look at her, more surprised than he should have been at her confession, one that he knew was true just by the tone of her voice.

“I liked law and politics, I mean, I loved it, it was my life for so long, but this,” Julia gestured to the living room, before gesturing to David, “a loving husband, two amazing children, snow on Christmas, we’re miles away from London …”

Julia paused, shifting her position to see David better.

“This is how I wanted my life to be when I was little, before law school and the Home Office, this, to me is what happiness is, not Number 10, not court rooms, but this, us, here and now.”

David was almost speechless, of course Julia was different now, she always had been different in his opinion, but now, she was happy and less of the bitch that the news painted her to be.

“I’m happy, that you’re happy, and I know that sounds pretty rubbish, but I am. Finally, we’re good.” David meant that.

Finally, after everything they’d been through things were good, the kids were good, love was a constant, and no one was after them, they were finally in a good place with good people, together as a family.

“But,” Julia began, “I can’t say I regret it, or would change any of it.”

“No?”

“It got us here, didn’t it?”

“I guess it did, love, I guess it did.” David leaned over to kiss the top of Julia’s head before she moved so he could kiss her properly.

The kids were laughing and playing upstairs, he was kissing the woman he loved, so maybe, that bombing wasn’t the worst thing.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Do you have any thoughts? Let me know!


End file.
